1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to storage and organization systems and, in particular, to wall mounted storage and organization systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Several different types of wall mounted storage and display systems are known. For example, pegboard is commonly attached to a wall and specially designed hooks may be attached to the pegboard. The hooks may be used to attach or hold various items in a fixed position relative to the pegboard. Disadvantageously, many conventional pegboard systems can only support a limited number of items and a limited amount of weight without damaging the pegboard. In addition, the hooks used with many conventional pegboard systems may inadvertently be removed or dislodged, which may allow items to fall and break. It is known to use fasteners to help secure the hooks to the pegboard, but these fasteners require additional time to install and often offer limited assistance in keeping the hook attached to the pegboard. Further, because pegboard is typically constructed from relatively weak materials such as fiberboard or particle board, conventional pegboard cannot support significant loads and the pegboard may fail if to much weight is placed on the hooks.
In addition, because pegboard is typically constructed from wood, the pegboard is often heavy. However, because the peg board is usually constructed from thin sheets of wood, the pegboard can be brittle and easily broken. Further, if the pegboard is broken or damaged, it may be difficult and time consuming to repair. Finally, because pegboard is usually constructed from wood, it is subject to moisture damage and often requires painting or staining to help protect the wood.
A slat wall is another type of storage and organization system. Slat wall systems typically include a panel with a series of generally horizontal grooves or channels that run along the length of the panel, providing a slatted appearance. Typically, hooks may be selectively connected to and disconnected from the grooves, and items may be placed onto the hooks for storage. The hooks may be used to support a variety of objects such as tools in a workroom or garage to products that are on display in a retail store.
Conventional slat wall systems may allow the hooks to be placed in a variety of desired positions relative to the panel. The hooks of many known slat wall systems, however, can be unintentionally dislodged from the panels by inadvertent contact. In addition, when items are removed from the hooks of many conventional slat wall systems, the hooks can be unintentionally dislodged from the panels.
Additionally, the panels of some conventional slat wall systems may be made from relatively heavy materials such as particle board, plywood, or fiberboard. This may undesirably increase the weight of the panels, which may make the panels more difficult to install and the slat wall system more expensive to ship. In addition, the wooden panels may become brittle, tending to crack or split. The wooden panels may also be difficult and time consuming to replace and/or repair, and often require periodic maintenance. Further, the wooden panels may be able to support only a limited amount of weight without breaking or being permanently damaged.